Warehouse (Spiral Geographic)
What it is: Warehouse or "Spiral Geographic" is considered one of the hardest towers in the game. Where is it? Spiral Geographic is located in the southeast corner of Regent's Square (bottom right corner of your map). How do I get here? You will unlock this tower after completion of The Final Countdown quest and then talking to Professor Balestrom who sends you on the quest ending with Swimming with the Stars. How many floors does it have? This tower has a total of 10 floors. Two are puzzle floors and there are 7 bosses. What to expect: This tower is full of bosses that "Cheat", to include removing traps as they are cast, casting spells out of turn, casting high ranking spells at little or no pip cost, summoning minions multiple times during battle, and casting spells which "do not exist". Floor 1 Introductory floor, warns bosses cheat. Floor 2 Clockwork Golem x2, Thief Prince x2 Floor 3 Icy Ghost x2, Mysterious Crawler x2 Floor 4 Puzzle floor, health wisps available. Floor 5 General Stormclaw Stormclaw will cast a Tower Shield during the first round. Throughout the battle, he will replace this shield out of turn as soon as it is broken. Dispels cannot be used to stop this, they will be removed as if they were weakness. Between rounds 1 & 2 he will cast an Earthquake (Spell) and summon Lazy Henchman, Half-Witted Skeleton, and Tired Fighter. Stormclaw will remove traps and Weakness from himself and his henchmen, and sometimes even from players (particularly those in the first position). If he is attacked while Half-Witted Skeleton and/or Tired Fighter are still alive, Tired Fighter will cast Storm Lord out of turn, then Half-Witted Skeleton will hit the individual attacker with an Ice Colossus out of turn. When the last minion is killed, all players will be hit by a Frost Giant out of turn. Stormclaw usually will not remove traps or Weakness once his minions are gone. Floor 6 Screecher x2, Villainous Scratcher x2 Floor 7 Thief Prince x2, Mysterious Crawler x2 Floor 8 Puzzle floor, health wisps available. Floor 9 Seething Wraith x2, Thief Prince x2 Floor 10 Rat Illusionist x2, Knuckles McCloud, Estrakir Gloomthorn The rats will immediately shield Knuckles and Estrakir with extremely powerful Tower Shields which shield nearly all damage of an attack, and will replace these out of turn whenever they are broken. Knuckles will cast Rebirth out of turn anytime a player heals (this does not include Link or the healing effects of Death spells like Vampire). Estrakir will remove traps from himself and his minions. Between turns he will often cast an unusual Fire version of Power Nova, similar to the standard Nova except that it inflicts Fire damage, and more damage than the Balance version. If he is attacked after the rats have died but before Knuckles is dead, Knuckles will give him a Helping Hands out of turn, then Estrakir will cast Fire Dragon out of turn. Once his minions are all dead, Estrakir will stop casting his "Fire Nova" and begin casting Scarecrow for little to no pips. Category:Marleybone Category:Locations Category:Regent's Square